syrelliafandomcom-20200215-history
Morraia Flowers
Morraia flowers, full name Morraia mirrius, are a variation of a type of meadow flower usually seen in Eduria. They're often known for their petal arrangement and their pink-tipped oblong petals. Pure red Morraia are a result of a rare genetic mutation in the flower's colouration; finding a red Morraia is very hard, but desirable as it's considered lucky. Morraia is a grassland perennial wildflower. Etymology The word morraia is Medar for "gift of life", namely because after every winter, Morraia flowers are the first to sprout in the meadows in spring. Mirrius is Medar for "meadow"; considering the structure of Medar in the first place, the translation could be rearranged as "meadow's gift of life". According to the farmers who live on the plains, it was said that the origin of the Morraia flowers was a gift of hope from the spirit of Spring to the farmers after a hard and destructive Winter. Considering the Season Spirits ' general temperament (hint: they're not the kindest spirits of Litvantar), this was something that they were heavily grateful for. As a result, people are forbidden to pick Morraia flowers. Distribution Morraia flowers, oddly, grow in only few areas of Eduria. These areas are mainly at the foot of high mountains such as the Einlor Mountains and the Nerumids, and in patches of forest. They do not grow where industrialisation has taken place, or if the soil has been changed or damaged in any way. They are more numerously found in the deep forests of Rinmoria, where the Elganis live, but those areas are very remote and no one save for the transcended dragons ever get the opportunity to see them up close there. They are usually only seen in the spring and summer. Description Leaves are dark green on the topside and light green on the underside, with blade-like shapes. The roots are rhizomous. Morraia flowers grow up to a foot in height and in large patches, making the flowers hard to miss at a distance. The flower heads consist of two tiers of petals, the lower tier having 8 and the upper having four, on a scape. There usually exists a closed bud of an additional four petals that encases and protects the anthers and stigma; this opens only at a certain temperature to ensure that the flower's reproductive systems remain untouched by the cold. The plant's seeds are small, numerous and flat, being able to lie dormant for 2-3 years; the flower also spreads itself via its rhizomous roots. Morraia flowers are light pink with darker pink tipping each oblong petal. Culture Because of the nature of the Morraia flowers and the story behind it, the flowers are very respected and treated with absolute care. There is also the fact that when the winds blow down from the mountains in spring, many of these delicate flower heads get swept into the atmosphere. Usually they get deposited by the winds over the city of Syrellia. The flowers do not grow in Syrellia, but the specimens brought back by traders and the yearly occurrence of the "flower shower" has made its mark in Syrellian traditions. Nowadays, the tradition is to use this event as a way of thanking the dead, by creating little traps that float into the sky and capture the heads on the way down, bringing them up to the sky once again. It is considered a gift to the dead in the spirit world. Some mock the purpose of this event, but the interesting fact is that these flower-trapping devices are never seen again once sent up. Magically-inclined individuals note the marked increase of spiritual energy within the Astral Planes around this time as well, which usually only happens when spirits are paying attention to the mundane world. The spirits of the Planes have nothing to say about this event and do not want to speak about it. According to Planeswalkers and Astral Seekers, though,'' the ''Morraia flowers do increase in number in the Astral Planes, and the spirits there seem much happier. Category:Flora